Anywhere but here
by Red-Sydney
Summary: So spielen echte Kerle Überall-nur-nicht-hier…


**Anywhere But Here**

„Mick Jaggers Unterhose während eines Livekonzerts im Hyde Park."  
>Nur mühsam konnte sich Ethan beherrschen, nicht laut herauszuprusten, was man sicherlich im gesamten Raum gehört hätte. Nicht dass es ihm sonderlich peinlich gewesen wäre, aber es hätte wahrscheinlich ihre Pläne gefährdet. Und das war so ein Lacher nicht wert.<br>Mit einem breiten Grinsen sah er zum Ripper hinüber, der neben ihm in der Sitzreihe lümmelte, den linken Arm über die Lehne des Platzes neben ihm gelegt und Kaugummi kauend. „Du bist und bleibst ein alter Lustmolch."  
>Sein Freund warf ihm über die oberen Ränder seiner Brille einen abfälligen Blick zu. „Und du bist wirklich eklig, wenn du <em>das<em> erregend findest."  
>Ethan kicherte leise. „Gib's doch zu: Du willst dir unbedingt auf diese Weise Anregungen holen, wie man willige Groupies abschleppt."<br>Der Ripper verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Und du willst bloß Zeit schinden, weil dir nichts wirklich Kreatives einfällt. Außerdem scheint dir Sarkasmus völlig fremd zu sein."

Mit gespieltem Entsetzen starrte Ethan ihn an. „Wie kannst du so etwas nur behaupten? Ich bin der ungeschlagene Meister des Sarkasmus. Und des Ideenreichtums. Meine Phantasie ist unerschöpflich, unbeschreiblich detailreich und begrenzt sich im Gegensatz zu deiner nicht nur auf den Bereich Sex."  
>Statt einer schlagfertigen Erwiderung ließ sein Freund mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen den Kopf auf die Tischplatte vor ihm fallen. Daher klang seine Antwort auch merkwürdig hohl und ziemlich gedämpft. „Dann beweise es endlich, du Angeber."<br>Ethan stieß ein abfälliges Schnauben aus und lehnte sich betont nachdenklich zurück, um den Ripper etwas zappeln zu lassen und die dramatische Wirkung seiner nächsten Worte zu erhöhen. „Ein Säurebad umgeben von der Lava eines hochaktiven Vulkans, in welcher Traslak-Dämonen schwimmen, die versuchen, mich mit ihrem hochgiftigen Speichel zu treffen."  
>Sein Freund nickte anerkennend. „Ein Klassiker!" Doch dann drehte er sich zu Ethan um und grinste höhnisch. „Und genauso wie ein guter Klassiker sein muss: Laaaangweilig."<p>

Ethan schnaubte erneut. „Bloß weil du sexbesessen bist, muss nicht gleich alles andere, was nicht erotisch ist, langweilig sein."  
>Der Ripper musterte ihn geringschätzig, konnte jedoch ein wissendes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Das sagt ausgerechnet jemand, der Zirag-Dämonen erotisch findet."<br>Sein Gegenüber musste widerwillig schmunzeln. Die versteckte Androhung war ihm nicht entgangen. Genauso wenig wie die überdeutliche Anspielung auf vergangene Ereignisse. „Ihre Form erinnert mich einfach an den Ballknebel von letzter Nacht."  
>Die mehr als verwunderte Antwort erfolgte prompt. „Ich dachte, du hasst das Ding, weil du nicht einen deiner dummen Sprüche ablassen konntest."<br>Ethan musste sich beherrschen nicht triumphierend zu kichern und setzte stattdessen ein betont fieses Grinsen auf. „Tue ich auch. Aber ich hab mir die ganze Zeit vorgestellt, wie ich ihn dir irgendwo reinschiebe, wo es richtig wehtut. Die Phantasien waren derart antörnend, das glaubst du gar nicht."

Und schon glaubte der Ripper, ihn völlig durchschaut zu haben. Mit besserwischerischem Blick betrachtete er seinen Freund. „Darf ich das dann so verstehen, dass du in Wirklichkeit bloß eifersüchtig auf Mick Jagger bist?"  
>Mit todernster Miene nickte Ethan. „Klar, auf so eine hässliche Visage muss man einfach eifersüchtig sein. Wie er es geschafft hat, so auszusehen, ohne dass seine Mutter mit einem Nekromanten schlafen musste. Wirklich beachtlich!"<br>Sein Gegenüber lachte leise und sah kurz nach vorn, woraufhin sein Blick sich merklich verfinsterte. „Übrigens bin ich jetzt wieder dran."  
>Sein Freund bemerkte sofort dessen Gereiztheit, die auf diesen Ort zurückzuführen war. Was er durchaus nachvollziehen konnte, denn unter normalen Umständen hätten ihn keine zehn Pferde hierher geführt. Betont gelassen startete er einen Versuch, die Stimmung wieder etwas aufzulockern. „Oh, Verzeihung, ich wollte dich nicht beim Schwelgen in deinen Sexträumen unterbrechen."<p>

Augenblicklich richtete sich der Unmut des Ripper auf ihn. Zornig funkelte er ihn an. „Du legst es also darauf an, dass ich dir eine reinhaue, oder?"  
>Mit entwaffnender Ehrlichkeit grinste Ethan breit. „Natürlich! Und das vor all den Leuten hier. So was macht mich wahnsinnig an."<br>Endlich stahl sich wieder ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. „Womit wir bei deinen Sexträumen wären."  
>Ethan schmunzelte, dachte aber nicht daran, abzuschweifen und ihr kleines Spielchen so schnell aufzugeben. Seinen phantasielosen Freund durfte er nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen. „Okay, dann sag schon, bevor ich noch vor Neugier sterbe."<br>Wie erwartet konterte der Ripper mit einem vor Sarkasmus triefenden, doch einfallslosen Gegenschlag. „Deine Unterhose während eines Livekonzerts der Stones im Hyde Park."  
>Obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte, überraschte es Ethan selbst, wie effektiv diese simple Erwiderung war. Und welche wundervollen Bilder die Worte in seinem Kopf auslösten. Was konnte der Mann bloß Dinge in seiner Unterhose anstellen, die so gar nicht langweilig und alltäglich waren.<br>Träumerisch sah er nach vorn, ohne seine Umgebung wirklich wahrzunehmen. Dennoch gelang es ihm, genügend Spott in seine Stimme hineinzulegen, um die Erregung, die in ihm aufstieg, zu verschleiern. „Ach, mein größter Wunsch wird endlich Wirklichkeit."

Sein Freund schnaubte abfällig. „Gegen deine versauten Gedanken sind meine absolut jugendfrei und harmlos. Ich will nicht wissen, was du dir gerade wieder vorstellst."  
>Ethans Grinsen wurde breiter. Er liebte es, wenn der Ripper ihn durchschaute, in solchen Momenten. Manchmal war es allerdings ziemlich lästig, besonders wenn er nicht damit rechnete. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle auch behaupten. Vor allem weil es so wundervoll von der Tatsache ablenkt, dass du bisher deine Phantasie komplett unterfordert hast. Falls du überhaupt so etwas besitzt."<br>Der Blick seines Gegenübers hätte ihn wohl getötet, wenn dieser Magie eingesetzt hätte. Die Erwiderung auf seinen Spott klang dementsprechend ungehalten. „Nur weil ich glühendheiße Lavaströme, ein ätzendes Säurebad und giftigen Speichel nicht ganz so spannend finde wie du, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich einfallsloser bin als du."  
>Ethan grinste fröhlich in sich hinein. Er hatte es mal wieder geschafft, ihn soweit zu reizen, dass der Ripper sich jederzeit auf ihn stürzen konnte. Diese Tatsache schickte ein erregendes Kribbeln durch seinen gesamten Körper. Noch mehr als zuvor wünschte er sich, ihre lästige Aufgabe würde bald enden, damit sie endlich allein sein und die unterdrückte Spannung abbauen konnten, die mal wieder zwischen ihnen entstanden war. Doch leider sah es so aus, als ob sich D, Phil und Tom mal wieder viel zu viel Zeit ließen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie eine gute, alte Flasche Scotch gefunden und sich den einen oder anderen Drink genehmigt. Sie hatten definitiv den lustigeren Part ihres Plans. Er hätte schummeln und für sich den Ripper die längeren Streichhölzer ergattern sollen, egal ob sie dadurch zu dritt unterwegs gewesen wären oder nicht. Doch er hatte ja unbedingt mit seinem Kumpel allein sein müssen.<p>

Er sah zu seinem Freund hinüber, der genervt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Jetzt schmoll nicht. Du bist hier an einem der grauenvollsten Orte der Welt und alles, was dir einfällt, wo du lieber wärst, ist ein Stones-Konzert."  
>Plötzlich umspielte ein schwaches Lächeln die Lippen des Rippers. „Du hast Recht. Es <em>ist <em>ätzend hier. So ätzend, wie ich es lange nicht mehr erlebt hab. Schlimmer als mit einer Horde stinkender, übellauniger Graslak-Dämonen Poker zu spielen mit der Aussicht, den Kopf abgerissen zu kriegen, sobald man die falschen Karten auf der Hand hat."  
>Ethan nickte anerkennend. „Na also! Ich dachte schon, du hättest vergessen, dass wir nicht in einer Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Welt leben." Er schmunzelte verschlagen. „Aber es geht noch viel besser. Ich wäre lieber in Gefangenschaft von einem riesigen, höllisch Aasgeier, der mir bei lebendigem Leib die Augen rauspickt und mir die Innereien aus dem Körper frisst."<br>Sein Freund zog gespielt überrascht die Brauen hoch. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so ein Faible für antike Mythologie hast."  
>Ethan zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu, gepaart mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. „Es gibt vieles von mir, das du noch nicht weißt."<br>Wieder machte die Stirn des Rippers Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte vor ihm, während dieser ein genervtes Stöhnen ausstieß. „Du musst dich auch wirklich immer wichtig machen, oder? Bloß um davon abzulenken, dass du die Anregungen für deine so genannten Phantasieausbrüche von uralten Schriftstellern klaust. Kannst du dir vielleicht mal was Eigenes ausdenken?"

Obwohl der direkte Vorwurf ihn verärgerte und er selbst nicht der Meinung war, dass er bloß abkupferte, freute es den Hexer, seinem bebrillten Freund derart auf den Geist zu gehen. Das entschädigte alles: Dass sie hier zusammen festsaßen, dass die anderen den Spaß hatten und sie bloß den langweiligen Teil ihrer Rettungsmission hatten übernehmen müssen und dass sein Gesprächspartner mit seinen Unterstellungen gerade einen handfesten Quickie riskierte.  
>Sein Kumpel würde sich noch wünschen, nichts dergleichen angedeutet zu haben.<br>Vorfreudig zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben. „Ich kann wenigstens etwas Sinnvolles mit meinem Wissen anfangen. Du hingegen scheinst es zu verdrängen und konzentrierst dich auf so was Banales wie Rockmusik."  
>Plötzlich holte der Ripper zum ultimativen Gegenschlag aus, der so heftig, hinterhältig und grausam war, dass es selbst Ethan für einen Moment die Sprache verschlug, einerseits vor stiller Bewunderung vor diese Gnadenlosigkeit, andererseits weil die Worte ihn tief trafen. „Oh Mann, du erinnerst mich grade voll an meinen Vater. Das Gleiche hat er auch ständig zu mir gesagt."<br>Um zu überspielen, dass die Wahrheit dieser Antwort ihn mehr als nur störte, täuschte er einen übertriebenen Herzinfarkt vor. „Oh – mein – Gott, das schmerzt. Meine Brust wird auf einmal so eng, ich kann kaum atmen. Das war so fies, so gemein. Ich glaube, davon erhol ich mich nie wieder."

Sein Freund kicherte leise. „Jetzt stell dich nicht dermaßen an. So eine passende Vorlage musste ich einfach ausnutzen. Und für ne Sekunde hatte ich echt meinen Alten vor Augen."  
>Ethan ließ mit ernster Miene seine Hand langsam sinken, die er vorher theatralisch im seine Brust gekrallt hatte. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht halluziniert hast?"<br>Der Ripper warf ihm einen zustimmenden Blick zu. „Kann bei dem dämlichen Gelaber da vorne durchaus passieren." Er knurrte leise und sah wieder auf ihr Beobachtungsobjekt. „Ey, wenn die nicht langsam mal das Buch finden und aus dem Büro von dem Professor verschwinden, teleportier ich mich da rein und trete ihnen in den Arsch."  
>Diesmal war Ethan es, der kicherte, während er sich unauffällig dem Hörsaal umsah. Sie sollten eigentlich bloß den Gelehrten vor ihnen überwachen, bis die drei anderen das wertvolle Buch über mittelalterliche Dämonenbeschwörungen aus dessen Büro geklaut hatten. Und schon jetzt hielt es sein Sitznachbar nicht mehr in der tristen Umgebung aus. Das Traurige war, dass es hier unter den gelangweilten Studenten wohl niemand merken würde, wenn sein Kumpel von einer Sekunde auf die andere spurlos verschwand. Und sie saßen mittendrin in diesem Trauerspiel. Daher heiterte ihn die Vorstellung, dass der Ripper vor allem dem arroganten Tom mal kräftig einheizte, umso mehr.<br>Leider schienen ihre Mitstreiter zu ahnen, dass ihnen ein Wutanfall ihres Freundes bevorstand, denn plötzlich tauchte vor ihnen auf dem Tisch eine kleine rote Flamme auf, winzig, aber gut sichtbar. Jedenfalls für die beiden Magier, bevor sie so schnell verlosch, wie sie aufgelodert war.

„Na endlich!" Ohne Rücksicht auf den armen Dozenten zu nehmen, der sich etwa zwanzig Reihen vor ihnen um Kopf und Kragen zu reden, stand der Ripper abrupt auf, zog seinen Begleiter auf die Füße und schob ihn unerbittlich an protestierenden Studenten vorbei in Richtung hinterer Ausgang. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden!", beschwor er seinen Kumpel unnötigerweise, denn diesen hielten keine zehn Pferde länger in dem Raum.  
>Kaum standen beide draußen auf dem Flur, seufzten sie gleichzeitig erleichtert auf. Doch so eilig hatte es Ethan nicht, zu D, Phil und Tom zurückzukehren. Mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln sah er nach rechts an der endlos wirkenden Türreihe entlang. „Weißt du, wo ich jetzt gerne wäre? In der Abstellkammer am Ende des Ganges auf der linken Seite."<br>Der Ripper verdrehte genervt die Augen, konnte sich jedoch ein wissendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das ist mal wieder typisch. Ohne einen Stadtplan oder ein bisschen Magie früh morgens nicht das Bad finden, aber die Lage solcher Orte merkst du dir."  
>Diesmal war es sein Freund, der ihn in die richtige Richtung schubste, indem er ihn an die Hand nahm und mit sich zerrte. „Komm schon mit. Ich hab dir doch versprochen, ich könnte dir noch einiges zeigen, das du nicht von mir weißt."<p> 


End file.
